Papermoon
by Yaliachan
Summary: Él iba a luchar, con Mirajane a su lado iba a luchar contra lo que da historia tiene un comienzo y un fin, pero la de ellos solo iba a tener un inicio… Porque muchas veces se cometen grandes errores para poder comenzar todo de nuevo. Y él había cometido el error más grande del mundo… Renegar de la persona a la que amaba durante tanto tiempo. [MirajanexLaxus]


_No me puedo creer que en Fanfiction apenas hayan 10 fics sobre Mirajane x Laxus *Suspira*  
¿Es que nadie le ve futuro a estas dos preciosidades? No me lo creo…_

_Bien, ya que nadie se propone llenar de porno, digo, de momentos entre estos dos lo haré yo. *Música militar*_

_Allá vamos… ¡Espero que os guste!_

Mirajane se disponía a cerrar la puerta del gremio cuando unos cuantos relámpagos brillaron en el cielo nocturno. Era una vista maravillosa, pero a la vez también aterradora. Hasta hacia apenas unos segundos la noche lucía clara y despejada, sin ninguna nube anunciando la inminente tormenta que se avecinaba. Ella sabía que no era algo normal. La naturaleza no estaba actuando bajo su libre albedrío, esta vez no.

El aire transportaba el aroma de enebros y pinos. Los árboles cercanos al nuevo gremio se movían violentamente a causa del viento a la vez que un potente rayo volvió a relampaguear en la oscuridad. Conocía esa sensación. Cada célula de su cuerpo le avisaba ante lo que se avecinaba. Ese poder, esa fuerza… solo podía ser la de _él._ Su boca se torció en una media sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente.

Los relámpagos se hicieron cada vez más continuos hasta que la noche casi quedó transformada en día. A unos cien metros de distancia, siguiendo el camino de tierra, un hombre encapuchado se acercaba al gremio. Mirajane lo contempló apoyada en el marco de la puerta hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Justo en ese momento, un potente rayo cruzó el cielo mostrando el rostro del recién llegado.

El corazón de Mirajane se encogió durante unos segundos para luego recuperar su latido habitual. Últimamente había tenido la sensación de que algo grande se acercaba. Algo tan enorme que pondría de cabeza al mundo. No estaba nerviosa ni asustada ante lo que pudiera pasar, sino ansiosa.

Él se quitó la capucha y todos los rayos y relámpagos que habían amenazado con traer una verdadera tormenta, cesaron. Mirajane alzó la cabeza para mirarle y sus ojos se encontraron en el espacio. Se miraron con tanta intensidad que los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Ella sacudió la cabeza librándose de su control y entró en el gremio.

Laxus la siguió a unos cuantos pasos de distancia evitando mirar demasiado a su alrededor. El nuevo gremio que tenían le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas y si pudiera (y sirviera de algo), los mataría a todos por haber permitido que el nombre de Fairy Tail cayera tan bajo. Maldiciendo, se quitó la larga capa de color negro y la dejó, junto a sus orejeras y su mochila, encima de la barra. Observó cómo Mirajane, sin haberle dicho nada, se disponía a servirle algo de cena. Realmente no tenía hambre, pero sabía que rechazar su oferta haría que se entristeciera y eso precisamente era lo último que deseaba.

Ante él, Mira puso un plato lleno de estofado. Tenía una pinta y un olor delicioso, pero la verdad es que tenía el estomago cerrado. Hizo acopio de fuerzas para meterse una cucharada en la boca, pero cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con la segunda se sintió completamente hinchado. Intentando desviar un poco la atención de su comida y buscó un tema de conversación. Observó que el gremio, a pesar de que todavía no era muy tarde, estaba completamente vacío, algo muy inusual teniendo en cuenta que era Fairy Tail. Tan solo eran las once de la noche, a esta, por lo menos, todavía estarían Wakaba y Macao discutiendo sobre alguna nimiedad, e incluso Natsu buscando alguna pelea con algún pobre desgraciado antes de dormir. Laxus ante él vio la oportunidad perfecta.

−¿Dónde está todo el mundo? –preguntó mientras removía las patatas en el cuenco.

−Han ido a una misión bastante…importante. –dijo Mirajane mientras le ponía una jarra de cerveza.

−¿Esos débiles en una misión? Tsk. Me cuesta creerlo.

Mirajane le miró con el ceño fruncido.

−No te burles de nuestro gremio. Sabes que a pesar de las dificultades siempre salen victoriosos. ¡Así es Fairy Tail! –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Laxus se quedó mirándola embobado durante unos segundos. Ella se percató de esa inusual manera de mirarla y sus mejillas se tiñeron con un tenue rubor. Desviando la atención, le dio un trago a la jarra de cerveza fría y notó como las burbujas y el sabor amargo embargaba su garganta.

−¿Y tú no has ido? Qué extraño…

−Alguien tenía que quedarse guardando el fuerte. –Mirajane le guiño el ojo seductoramente.

−Tsk… No hace falta cuidar a este trozo de basura, con darle un solo golpe fijo que se derrumba. –Laxus comenzó a reír ante su propia gracia.

A los pocos segundos, Mirajane había dado la vuelta a toda la barra, girado su taburete y parado frente a él con semblante serio. Le apuntó con el dedo índice y le miró amenazadoramente.

−Esto no caerá mientras yo lo cuide. –le dijo dándole unos pequeños golpes en la punta de su nariz.

Laxus la cogió por la muñeca deteniéndola. Notó como la mano de Mirajane se tensaba ante su contacto y pudo sentir, a través de ese pequeño toque, como los escalofríos la embargaban por completo. Ella forcejeó suavemente intentando librarse de su agarre, pero él no lo permitió. De un tirón la acercó a su torso y pasó su brazo libre por cintura de Mirajane empujándola más contra él.

Mirajane sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta. Una oleada de escalofríos la recorrió de los pies hasta la nuca y notó como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblarle. Se sorprendió ante la cobardía de sus actos, ante lo vulnerable y frágil que se sentía frente él. Intentó nuevamente apartarse, pero su mano la apretó con mayor fuerza contra su torso.

Quedó pegada a su pecho, duro y musculoso. Inspiró su aroma a pino, rayos de sol y hierba recién cortada. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada fija de Laxus sobre ella. Notó como la mano que la sujetaba por la muñeca aflojaba su presión hasta liberarla. Mirajane bajó la vista hacia su muñeca que estaba roja e hinchada a la vez que sus dedos habían quedado tatuados sobre su piel. Sintió como con la mano que había liberado le alzaba la barbilla para mirarle nuevamente.

Con la yema de los dedos Laxus le acarició la nívea mejilla. Observó como la gran Mirajane se ruborizaba ante un acto tan inocente. Involuntariamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de su roce, vio como cerraba los ojos y se restregaba contra la palma de su mano. Laxus acercó su mejilla barbuda a la de ella y la besó con ternura para luego apartarse de golpe mientras le inundaban miles de emociones.

Mirajane abrió los ojos alterada. En apenas un momento pasó de encontrarse cálidamente en sus brazos a estar sola. En el pequeño gremio no había nadie, tan solo ella. Aturdida y llena de emociones se dejó caer sobre la barra, en la cual apoyó casi todo su peso.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? No lo comprendía y realmente no sabía si deseaba hacerlo… Intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos indeseados, Mirajane enterró la cara entre sus manos. Se notaba aturdida, desorientada. Notaba como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente a la vez que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

Se quedó parada en el lugar durante un momento, hasta que sin pensarlo demasiado, había decidido qué hacer…

.

.

.

Laxus despertó sobresaltado al escuchar unos ruidos en la puerta de su cabaña. Se llevó la mano a la frente y miró con gesto indiferente a su alrededor. Quien quiera que fuera, que volviera más tarde, no estaba de humor ahora mismo para ninguna visita. Se tumbó de nuevo con la intención de dormirse cuando volvió a escuchar los golpes con mayor intensidad.

Algo cabreado, cogió una sábana para cubrir su desnudez mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Al abrirla su rostro se desfiguró al encontrar frente a él a la última persona que creía poder ver cerca de esa casa.

Mirajane le miró avergonzada. Sintió como la sangre de sus mejillas palpitaban por la violenta situación, y por primera vez desde que se le ocurrió esa _genial _idea, se sintió ridícula por su descaro. ¿Qué pasaba si Laxus la rechazaba? ¿Qué ocurriría si él…no quería lo mismo que ella? Sintiéndose como una completa estúpida, tuvo la intención de marcharse cuando vio cómo él se apartaba de la puerta y la invitaba a entrar.

Dubitativa, Mirajane dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior del hogar. Ante ella pudo distinguir cómo la estancia estaba mínimamente decorada apenas con lo esencial: una mesa con varias sillas, una cama bien grande y una gran chimenea que servía de cocina y de calefacción a la vez. A su espalda, oyó la puerta cerrarse a la vez que los suaves pasos de Laxus se dirigían hacia ella.

−¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Laxus.

Directo y sincero.

−N-no lo sé…−contestó Mirajane avergonzada evitando mirarle.

Laxus la cogió por el codo y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad a la vez que la estampaba contra su desnudo torso. Mirajane pudo sentir como su aliento cálido y embriagador la aturdían. Abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

Ya no podía luchar, más bien no quería… Se puso de puntillas y le besó. No había ningún arrepentimiento acerca de esto. Ningún daño, ninguna culpa. El deseo se enroscó a través de sus venas excitándola. Juraba poder sentir esa primitiva necesidad en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Laxus la alzó casi si ningún esfuerzo y la apoyó contra la austera pared. Mirajane abandonó sus labios y le miró directamente a los ojos. La mano de ella se aferraba con fuerza de su hombro a la vez que con la otra le acariciaba el cuello y subía en dirección a su mejilla. Él giró ligeramente la cara para recibir en su boca sus suaves dedos, los cuales besó y saboreó. Sabían a miel y canela, un sabor muy dulce y embriagador, como ella.

Mirajane apoyó la frente en la de Laxus y segundos después volvió a besarle, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Estaba aturdida ante su comportamiento inusual. ¡Ella nunca se atrevería a hacer algo como esto! Y aun así, aquí estaba… sintiéndose completamente excitada por su simple presencia.

Laxus acarició sus muslos a la vez que le subía el largo vestido negro hasta la cintura. Deslizó la mano por su suave piel y posteriormente las clavó en las nalgas mientras bajaba la cabeza en dirección a su cuello el cual lamió y mordió suavemente. Mirajane alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. Sintió como las pesadas manos de Laxus intentaban deshacer, torpemente, el nudo de su vestido y sonrió divertida.

−Si quisieras, podría quitármelo en un segundo… −le dijo a Laxus mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Laxus abandonó su cuello y pasó su barbuda mejilla por la de ella hasta llegar a su labio inferior el cual tomó entre los dientes.

−Eso me quitaría la diversión de desnudarte. –le dijo contra su boca mientras adentraba la lengua.

Mirajane gimió. Sintió como Laxus la depositaba sobre el suelo ante lo que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no caer. Él le dio la vuelta y la puso mirando de cara a la pared. Alzó sus brazos hacia arriba y comenzó a quitarle los cordones del corsé rápidamente. En apenas unos minutos, el vestido caía a sus pies dejándola con apenas la ropa interior.

Laxus acarició con la mano izquierda la cadera mientras que con la otra le apartaba el pelo y besaba su hombro. Sintió como la respiración de Mirajane se hacía más entrecortada ante cada caricia y eso le excitó hasta el punto de querer hundirse en ella de una vez. Pasó las manos por sus costillas en dirección a sus pechos los cuales tomó en las palmas. Los masajeó durante unos minutos hasta que sintió como los pezones se le endurecían bajo el tacto y como ella cerraba las piernas de manera involuntaria.

Subió sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Mirajane sintió en su t rasero la dureza de Laxus. La excitación la estaba volviendo completamente loca. De un pequeño empujón le apartó y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Mediante su magia se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba encima y, completamente expuesta frente a él, le dirigió a la cama.

Laxus se dejó llevar. Sintió bajo su espalda la calidez de las mantas y como Mirajane le miraba todavía algo indecisa. Sin poder resistirlo más. La cogió por la muñeca y la arrastró sobre él. Dando la vuelta, la dejó de espaldas contra el colchón y se puso sobre ella. Le abrió las piernas con cuidado y se depositó en medio. Ella parecía nerviosa, pues sus movimientos no reflejaban ninguna experiencia.

Con la punta de la nariz acarició su mejilla y fue bajando en dirección a su cuello el cual lamió de arriba abajo. Con una de las manos iba acariciando y masajeando los pechos. Mirajane gemía y se removía bajo él excitándolo de una manera devastadora. Poco a poco fue bajando por su cadera a la vez que se apoyaba su peso sobre el codo. Con las manos ágiles fue acariciando la cara interna de su muslo y deslizándose hacia su feminidad. La acarició con suavidad por el exterior de sus pliegues haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducir dos dedos hasta el fondo.

Mirajane sintió como su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por sensaciones tan intensidad que lo único que quería, era encontrar alivio. A su vez, Laxus movía los dedos enérgicamente en su interior mientras apretaba sus duros pezones entre los dientes. No solo le brindó placer con los dedos, sino también con la boca. Abandonaba sus pezones lo justo para bajar y excitarla hasta el punto en el que notaba como su feminidad se contraía con fuerza.

Sabía que estaba a punto de terminar, lo notaba por su sabor y la forma en la que movía las piernas de manera involuntaria. Sin dejarla encontrar consuelo, sacó los dedos y de una sola embestida la llenó por completo. Laxus creyó morir ante las millones de sensaciones que pasaban por su cabeza. Se sentía tan bien en su interior, tan cálido… La deseaba a un nivel que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Comenzó a moverse enérgicamente en su interior. Notaba como las piernas de Mirajane se enroscaban en su cintura facilitando la penetración. Ella gemía sin cesar mientras que Laxus se fundía con ella en un solo ser. Rodo todavía dentro de ella y la depositó encima. Mirajane le miró algo avergonzada, pero él, lejos de sentir pudor por un acto tan natural, la cogió por las caderas y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo.

Era una alumna aventajada, en apenas unos minutos ya se movía a su propio ritmo propinándoles un placer exquisito a los dos. Sintió como las paredes de su vagina se contraían nuevamente y esta vez estaba seguro de que iba a terminar. Buscando también su propio placer, se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado con ella encima. Mirajane continuaba moviéndose lentamente sobre él. Lejos de que eso fuera suficiente, se dio la vuelta y la aprisionó nuevamente contra la cama. La embistió con fuerza mientras notaba como el calor embargaba todo su cuerpo.

Mirajane se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y estalló en un sinfín de sensaciones. Notaba su orgasmo mezclado con las embestidas de Laxus y no pudo más que gemir de puro placer. Unos cuantos segundos después, sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba y esparcía su semilla en su interior.

Laxus se dejó caer sobre ella y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Mirajane le acarició el pelo con ademán protector mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Miró al cielo y sonrió satisfecha. Sin duda la elección que había hecho esa noche era la correcta. Sintió como los musculosos brazos de Laxus pasaban por debajo de su espalda y la apretaban en un feroz abrazo.

−¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Mirajane mientras le besaba en la coronilla.

Laxus se alzó hasta quedar a la par de ella y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

−Estoy feliz, supongo…

−¿Supones? –Mirajane le pellizcó la nariz con suavidad mientras él le acariciaba el sudado cuello.

−Supongo no… era una manera torpe de decirlo sin morirme de vergüenza…

Mirajane le sonrió con dulzura, le beso suavemente en los labios y se acurrucó contra su musculoso bíceps. Laxus se tumbó y les tapó con una de las mantas. Permanecieron callados, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía conseguir cambiar todo su mundo? No lo comprendía… y realmente no sabía si quería hacerlo.

En el mundo solo hay dos caminos: luchar o vivir. Solo luchar no tiene sentido, solo vivir no tiene sentido. Para ganar debes luchar, pero para luchar antes debes de vivir.

Laxus sabía lo que quería. Él quería vivir. Quería vivir más que nada en este mundo, pero quería hacerlo junto a ella. Porque a pesar de ser frío, orgullos, cruel y sarcástico… no podía negar que había una parte buena en él. Una parte que probablemente solo Mirajane y su abuelo habían visto.

Él iba a luchar, con Mirajane a su lado iba a luchar contra lo que fuera. ¡Incluso contra la misma muerte! Toda historia tiene un comienzo y un fin, pero la de ellos solo iba a tener un inicio… Porque muchas veces se cometen grandes errores para poder comenzar todo de nuevo. Y él había cometido el error más grande del mundo… Renegar de la persona a la que amaba durante tanto tiempo. Esperaba, que por lo menos con este nuevo inicio, pudiera enmendar todos los errores de su pasado.

Poco a poco Laxus sintió como el enfebrecido cuerpo de Mirajane se quedaba inconsciente contra él. Incapaz de tenerla lejos de él, la abrazó con mayor fuerza enterrando la cabeza en su pelo y aspiró su suave aroma a miel, mezclado con el olor de mujer.

−Tú has cambiado todo mi mundo… dulce Mirajane.


End file.
